Duel to Blood
by attlantica
Summary: That's the best way to get an agreement, or well, that's what they thought.


_**Disclaimer:** Everything belong to J.K. Rowling and the publisher of Harry Potter: however, the plot and dialogue and whatnot is mine._

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,154_

 ** _Camp Hogwarts:_** _Archery- Write about a medieval duel (100 points)_

 ** _Drabble Club:_** _brilliant_

 ** _Quidditch Pitch:_** _boisterous_

 ** _2015 New Years Millionaire blahblahblah:_** _Founder's Era - earns $80.00_

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge:_** _The Moirai –Write about the Founders Era_

 ** _Note:_** _I've never written Founder's Era so I'm excited to see what you think (If anyone even reads this) Not beta'd._

* * *

The sky was clear and the birds in the area were chirping, making it a very beautiful day for such a horrible situation.

In a small clearing in Scotland, two men stood from a distance, staring each other up and down as if they were evaluating and sizing up one another, which was what they were actually doing.

The men stood tall, elegant and poised, their hands simultaneously reaching for their swords and wands without taking their eyes of each other.

The one on the left was dressed in his burgundy robes, his golden hair wildly flaying around with the wind as he gripped the large sword in his right hand and his wand in his left hand. The one on the right was dressed in emerald robes; his green eyes squinted on his opponent as each of his hands gripped the same weapons the other man had. Both were slightly dirty and smelly, but it was the current fashion.

"I insist, Salazar, that we do it as I proposed, seeing as your ideas are best off left on your flimsy gardening utensils and charms to levitate objects," spat the golden man, his normal boisterous nature seemingly gone.

Salazar was not a bit offended by that statement as it was partially true, his talents were best seen by the gardens of the castle and his charms were famous all over his native land, Ireland; however, the man's proposal to build their part of the castle was utterly ridiculous.

"Godric," said Salazar while he internally groaned, "your idea is not going to work, believe me. You're brawn and I'm partly the brains, as Rowena is our head intellectual."

The golden man was way too stubborn for his own good, and he still could not back down, might as well feed himself to the barracudas and merpeople of the nearby lake.

"But this is simply the best place we have found yet, Salazar," Godric propped, "this place is brilliant! We could make a wonderful chamber just for you if you agree! Don't you think it's beautiful?"

Salazar gripped his weapons in his hands and he rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. "Yeah, Godric, it's brilliant," Salazar scoffed.

"Oh, I see how it is," said Godric, his weapons still in his hands too, "we shall just do this the way we were taught, a duel to blood."

Salazar nodded, agreeing with Godric for some bizarre reason. The blonde's ideas were often idiotic, but one could never back down from a duel. Salazar held out his sword and he bowed as a gesture. He watched as Godric repeated the whole ordeal and then they conjoined their sword, just about to start the duel.

But Godric slowly backed away, making Salazar frown in surprise.

"You're surrendering?" asked a confused Slytherin, but Godric quickly shook his head as he hid his wand in the back of his pants.

"No," he said, "we shall do this without the aid of magic. Man on man, Salazar, just you and me,"

Salazar smirked. "That sounds oddly erotic, but please, do go on with the duel,"

Godric reciprocated the smirk as they both bowed again, and with a look in the eyes, both of the swords started clanking against each other, the metallic sounds resonating through the entire forest in which the castle was placed. It was like a dance to death, but only to the point of drawing blood to make a point, as neither Godric or Salazar could kill each other, for Helga would have the others' head while Rowena maimed the both of them at the same time to finish them off.

Even if it was just to blood, it was very difficult for either of them to win, as even if Salazar was far less skilled than Godric in hand-to-hand combat, he was still above average, even without magic.

And so it went like that for almost ten minutes, the silver and the golden man attacking and defending, their sword intervening themselves as if they were a part of the same vine. But even if so, Godric still triumphed over all. Not really trying to boast, but he was the most skilled man in mortal combat in England, and even if some had beaten him before, his skills were one of the most sought after in the British Isles.

It all ended as a deep gash appeared on one of Salazar's limbs, his sword now lying on the ground. Godric gave him a gigantic smile, his pride showing over his triumph, making Salazar roll his eyes once again.

"And once again, I win," Godric said.

"It's all ever the same, Godric." said Salazar, not really minding about the situation he was now in, "We should go back to the castle and get Helga, she is the best at Healing Charms, as you already know,"

Godric nodded and then put his sword in his scabbard. "Let's go," he said as they both walked in the direction of the magical castle. On their way, they both talked about the things they would build on the clearing, adding chambers and secret passages and other rare things once could build in a castle.

They were nearing the castle, amicably talking to each other as they heard a scream not so far from them. Turning their heads, they both saw a small fair lady dressed in mustard robes, her wand in one hand and a small bird resting on another. The lady's frown and fiery eyes told them that they were both in deep trouble.

"Salazar! Godric! Where were you two? Rowena and I have been searching for hours, one might even say days!" Helga said, her arms flaying around trying to make a point, the tiny bird now resting on the top of her head.

"And as we were searching for you, we found a couple of centaurs that had the most fantastic tale one could hear – two men, one in red and one in green, fighting in the middle of the forest!" Helga berated, "You two are grown men! Learn to act like such!"

Both Godric and Salazar looked down ashamed. "We apologize, Helga, we didn't think we would cause you such distress," said Godric with an apologetic tone.

"We would also be deeply grateful if you would healed this for me," said Salazar, showing her his injury.

Helga sighed and took the tiny bird again in her hands, petting it as she thought about what she would be doing. "You're very lucky that Rowena is not here." she said, "I guess I can heal that, but only if you promise that you will not do this again,"

Godric and Salazar looked at each other and then at Helga as they nodded, both in an agreement that while they would try to fulfil their promise, it would be futile to do so out loud, for they always fought like cats and dogs.

 _ **fin,**_


End file.
